


Got a bottle and a couple glasses...You in?

by captandor, MischievousEddie



Series: Victory Road RPG [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousEddie/pseuds/MischievousEddie
Summary: Truth be told, Romilda was terrified of storms, so not being home alone in her flat for the evening had been a very welcome invitation from her best friend, indeed. Not that she'd ever admit any of that, of course.





	Got a bottle and a couple glasses...You in?

Romi threw [a jumper on over her jean shorts and tank top](https://api.curtisbrown.co.uk/media/41286/show/328x328) before heading to her flat's floo. Stepping out of Eddie's floo, she braided her hair to the side casually, easily, as she wandered into his apartment. "Eddie?" She called, headed straight for the kitchen.  
  
Truth be told, Romilda was terrified of storms, so not being home alone in her flat for the evening had been a very welcome invitation indeed. Not that she'd ever admit any of that, of course. A particularly loud thunderclap came just then, though, and had Romi jumping nearly out of her skin.

Eddie rounded the corner with two glasses of wine already poured and smiled. "Here something for your nerves," he offered extending the glass to Romi. He hadn't seen her jumped but even he twitched at the thunderclap that just came through. The building was stone and there was no way anything would actually happen, but that wasn't why he was smiling. He hadn't seen her since before her whirlwind date and it was nice to have her standing in front of him again.

Romilda rolled her eyes but smiled as she accepted a glass from Eddie, "Nerves?" She gave him a faux confused look, settling back into herself.  
  
"So what's this new cartoon you're bribing me with? Because we both know I have a better wine collection at home, even if you have picked up a couple of pointers over the years," she added as she sniffed at the glass he'd given her. A nice pinot noir, full-bodied, some notes of blackberry. "From Burgundy?" She guessed, "I'm impressed," she said, giving him a confused look that was far more honest this time. This seemed like a good bottle of wine for a nice of lying around on a couch and watching stupid American muggle shows.  
  
She set her bag down on the kitchen counter, though, leaned her glass over to him to toast without a word, and took a good long sip of it. Yup, definitely a good bottle.  
  
Had Eddie upped his game? She looked him up and down and suddenly thought, _He met someone, I just know it,_ because men only up their game when they've met someone worth impressing. She was sure.

He smiled and nodded when she sipped her wine. As they toasted glasses he glanced back around the apartment, apart from one blanket draped over the back of the couch just in case she got cold. Walking around the couch he ran his fingers through his hair, he had tried to do something with it but it was too long. "It's about an intelligence agency without a lot of intelligence," he described as he sat down, his shirt riding up a little at the waist. As he set his glass down on the coffee table he repositioned himself slightly as his collared shirt fell back down below his belt line.

Romilda tried not to watch the small patch of skin that showed, but her best friend was a good looking man, and she was Romi, after all. She didn't let her eyes linger, though, mostly for fear that he'd get all weird again and end their evening. [She hadn't seem him in nearly a month](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/vrrpg/453479.html?style=mine), somewhat of a record for them, and she'd worried more than once in recent weeks that she'd put him off by laughing at him last time.  
  
"Sounds fascinating," she said, droll, and followed him to the couch, sitting on the opposite end, a good distance away this time.  
  
"How've you been?" She asked, suddenly feeling somewhat awkward. Their closeness had never been a conscious choice on her part, but now she felt a barrier between them. It ached in an odd way.

He shrugged as she sat down on the far end of the couch, "Oh it is!" flipping through the show catalog until he landed on the show's stylized logo, selecting it. He turned towards her as the opening credits rolled thinking back to his conversation with Lisa, "Good," he started, "it's been an interesting few weeks at work and I've been heading to V-Bar a little more often." he stopped not wanting to give too much away from his trips to V-Bar."  
  
"Just been trying to keep myself busy."

That's right, he was friends with Lisa, she knew that. "Spending more time at V-Bar, huh?" She gave him a _look_. There had to be more to do with that story, she thought. But she didn't push him. Eddie had made it clear he didn't want to discuss his love life with her, and so fine, with one exception, she'd stopped texting him about her own as well. If he didn't want to be that close as friends, that would be fine with her.  
  
Of course, she didn't have anyone else to discuss that sort of thing with, but that was fine. She'd manage. Romi always did.  
  
She looked to the tv curiously, wondering about his new discovery, but having missed him so much - and yes, she had, even if she only admitted it to herself - she wanted to catch up with him, properly, too. "Just work and the bar? I started a new book," she said, but she wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about that venture, either, considering the topic of her novels... She felt just... out of sorts, with him, and that had never been the case before. It was almost like that first night they'd been out at the bar together like she hadn't known where she stood. Everything was off kilter and surprising with him in those first few weeks of friendship, and now she felt like she was back there again.

"Yeah, just a few nights a week," he said, "I might have one beer, but Lisa's a good friend. You try to fill your beer on your own one and she places a charm on the whole place." He laughed as the opening sequence ended, "so what's your new story about?" Eddie was looking directly at her, he had seen the show so many times that he could recite it back to her though he wanted her to see the opening scene, maybe it would give her some interesting ideas. He couldn't understand why she was sitting so far away from him though, usually, she was all over him.

She was trying to watch the show and listen to him at the same time so when he asked about the book she gave him her full attention but tried to shrug it off, not wanting to make him uncomfortable again. "It's a little different, still hot, of course," she laughed the smallest bit, "but it's about the nerdy next door neighbor who transforms into the girl of his dreams," this time she rolled her eyes at herself. "I know what I write is cheesy, and all, but it's fun and Blaise likes it and they seem to sell so..." she tried to play it down. She was no Silviya Capper, something she was reminded of every single day at work.  
  
"He's excited for a new draft though, wants me to publish more often," it was a scheme, money making, that was all.  
  
"so, their secret agents? Or something?" She asked, directing him back to the show playing in front of them. She swallowed her nerves and took a long drink of her wine, enjoying the taste but certainly not savoring it as she might normally.

"That sounds different," he said turning back towards the screen, "if you need any help you have the king of cheese right next to you." He attempted a joke. She still seemed tense for some reason. He pointed to screen as it opened up on the titular character chained to a wall about to be strapped to a car battery, "Something like that," he said, "watch this," instructing as he grabbed his wine and took a sip.

She laughed a little awkwardly at his attempt at a joke and turned to the show, wondering what the hell he was showing her. "Is that man being tortured?" She asked her look was aghast.  
  
She watched for a moment longer and it became clear the man was not being tortured but it was all some sort of joke. She looked to Eddie with a sarcastic smirk, "This is the show that rivals South Paw?" What was he thinking?  
  
She was looking at him funny and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to train her face to stop looking at him like he refused to answer a question she hadn't asked. She drank the last of her first glass of wine and stood quickly to go pour herself more - and maybe get a grip while she was in the kitchen.

"I never said it rivaled South Park," he backpedaled, "just that you would like it. It's got strong characters and biting wit." He watched her get up. There was something off about her tonight and he couldn't figure it out. He knew he hadn't asked her about her date with that guy but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to. She usually came in and complained if things went wrong but this time she hadn't said a word, maybe they had worked through the issues? He waited for her to sit again before opening his mouth, hoping his next question wouldn't send her back through the floo system, "So aside from a new book, how have you been?"

When she got back to the living room and sat back down she thought for a moment about his question and then looked to him wide-eyed, "I've been fine, why?" Did he really think her so miserable that she couldn't survive a couple of weeks without seeing him? Is that what he thought about her? Did he text her tonight out of pity? He was seeing someone now and didn't have time for his best friend and so had decided to throw her a bone and try to make it up to her with a better-than-his-usual bottle of Pinot?  
  
Well, that was ridiculous.  
  
She stood again, the second glass of wine firmly in hand, and looked away from him, to his bookshelves to peruse, as if nothing at all was amiss.

He looked at her confused, he didn't think he had said anything wrong but obviously, he had offended her. Picking up his wine he continued to watch the show hoping that she would come and sit back down. The wasn't anything on that shelf except for booking on magical creatures and magical creature law, half of which had an asterisk next to them because of one very curious half giant at Hogwarts.

When he didn't answer her question she took a silent, deep breath and felt her shoulders tense, but she continued perusing the shelves as if nothing was the matter at all. She stopped at a particularly boring looking volume on Cornish pixies and pulled it out with her free hand. Reading the back cover, she sipped at her wine, content to let him ignore her.  
  
 _Of course,_ she was fine. What did he even mean _"how've you been?"_ That was _ridiculous_.

"Cornish Pixies?" He mumbled with a confused tone, of all the books she could have chosen she chose the one about an impish creature that is less dangerous than a poltergeist. She had told him she was fine and then clammed up. She usually went on for hours about what was going on in her life, what had changed? He knew better than to say anything along the lines of "you seem out of it" or "you're acting pissed off." If it didn't work on his mother then he was definitely smart enough not to try it on Romi or any girl.

She turned to him and then back to the shelf quickly, "Interesting little things, pixies, they cause more trouble than they're worth and it makes one wonder why one would even bother to keep them around," she set the book down with more force than she meant to. "I need more wine," she said, ignoring that her glass was still nearly half full and heading into the kitchen anyway.

"I agree," he said, the buggers were more trouble than they were worth and removing them was even worse but she wasn't just talking about the pixies, "I'd offer to leave myself but that would be a bit odd wouldn't it?" He followed her into the kitchen, lingering the in the doorway, if she was going to make a run for the floo he wouldn't stop her but he wanted to be answered first and hopefully, she would give them, "So what's really going on? I asked how you were doing and something is bothering you, so what is it? Me hanging out at V-Bar or with Lisa?" He set his jaw.

Romilda set down her wine gently on the counter. She took a steady breath before turning to him with a sickly sweet smile gracing her face, "It would be odd, seeing as this is your flat and you invited me over. Though odder still might be _why_ you even bothered to invite me - it's not like you've been bothered to even speak to me for weeks now and not like you wanted me to come over to catch up on your life since you won't even tell me - when I thought I was your closest friend! - that you've met someone or anything else about your life, at all. I mean, why bother to text at all? Because you think something's wrong with me? You finally deign to make time for your pathetic little friend?" Had he ever really considered her a friend at all? Or had he been using her as a placeholder until he'd met someone he wanted to be with?  
  
It all came out in a rush, he eyes not quite meeting his in her embarrassment. At the end of it, she looked away from him, lifting her glass of wine to her lips once again and take a somewhat shaky sip.

"You think I've met someone," he stifled a laugh, not trying to be insensitive, "I'm still as single as the first day we sat there at V-Bar." It already sounded like bullet points coming out of his mouth, he took a deep breath. "I disappeared," he said with an exhale, "it's been an odd few weeks and you were off in Scotland with some guy that already treated you poorly," he breathed again trying to keep himself from yelling, "so I went to talk things out with Lisa and we hashed some things out. They weren't things I could discuss with you." He added wondering if he should have. "I don't even know why I'm saying all this," he admitted placing his wine in front of her and reaching for a beer out of the fridge, the wine was delicious but he needed something to take the edge off.

She couldn't help her huff of disbelief at his staccato speech, "Sure, you and Lisa have spent weeks discussing _my_ dating life." Her eyes were wide and sarcastic. She nearly sneered the words out, her hurt becoming more and more obvious in her stance. "I don't know why you wouldn't just tell me, or if you were pissed at me about something? Just tell me, for Christ's sake, Eddie," Her voice caught and she couldn't help the way she dragged in a breath trying to keep her composure.  
  
She finally looked at his face, "If you were pissed at me, why didn't you just say? I mean, you wee my best friend, Eddie. My person."  
  
At the last words, she felt tears fill her eyes and she turned away from him again, feeling silly - crying over a friend. You'd think there was more to it if you saw her now. How silly.

"I'm not at all that's the thing," he tried to explain, "and you're still my best friend." He picked his beer back up off the counter, leaving the wine. Wasn't trying to make her cry, "I'll be on the couch if you want to join. If I hear the floo, I'd understand." He walked back out of the kitchen before turning back around, "just don't leave without saying goodbye, at least." He disappeared around the corner and slipped back into his spot on the couch.

After a moment of quiet, she swallowed thickly - the tears hadn't actually fallen, and she was grateful - and took a deep, slow breath. She drank the last of her 2nd glass of wine and rinsed the glass in the sink, setting it on the counter next to the bottle. If he didn't want to talk to her - _actually_ talk to her - then she couldn't force him. If he could see her _nearly crying_ and not have anything to say or do about that, well then, she didn't know what she was doing here.  
  
He'd been her person. And he said she was his best friend. But apparently not. And she wouldn't let any man break her heart, let alone someone she hadn't actually given her heart to (though, really, who was she kidding - she had, given it to him, he was the closest friend she'd ever had, and if that wasn't given pieces of yourself to someone, she didn't know what was. Sex certainly wasn't.)  
  
And so she put on a calm face, picked up her bag, poked her head into the living room and said quietly, "I'm just going to go then," and before he could respond, she scooted into the floo and back to her flat, where lightning flashed lighting up her big, beautiful, empty apartment.

He watched with a flash as she disappeared. It was all his fault and he knew it he looked at the apartment, it was small but it felt enormously empty now, filled with nothing but papers and books. He bit his lower lip as the flames died down and the thunder crashed causing him to jump off his couch. "Dammit," he said as he ran towards the floo throwing the powder down as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in Romi's apartment.

Romi jumped and screamed when her floo came to life, instinctually pulling her wand from her bag and throwing a stunning hex behind her in her hysteria before running for the bedroom without looking behind her.  
  
If she had thought, for even half a second, she would have known it was either 1) Blaise, 2) Her Parents, or 3) Eddie - she only four people with direct access to her floo. But she hadn't and she was a wreck anyway, so who could blame her for slamming her bedroom door shut and diving behind her bed to curl up in a watery mess on the floor.

As soon as Eddie stepped out of the floo he saw a separate flash of light that threw him back into the edge of Romi's floo before hitting the floor. Lifting up his neck he vaguely heard a door slammed as he laid back down on the ground. He knew was he had been hit with and thought it would be easier to give it a minute. His breathing labored as he simply laid on her cold floor.

When Romilda didn't hear anything coming from her apartment and had finally gotten her wits about her, she stood and slowly made her way back out to the flat. Sighing, she rolled her eyes to see Eddie lying prone on the floor - she wasn't the best shot, so she bet she just grazed him, but she still suddenly felt bad.  
  
She moved to him and kneeled down, "You idiot," she said, stifling a laugh at the look on his face.

"Yeah," Eddie replied with a sharp intake of air, "couldn't leave it like that." As his eyes began to refocus he sat up with his back against the floo, she was a shite shot but she made up for it with those giant hexes, it was interestingly impressive but it still meant he would be sore for the next few weeks, "So," he began gathering his breath, "I'm not seeing anyone and your still "my person", is that how you put it? So where do we go from there?"

Romi laughed, she couldn't help it - the last fifteen minutes had been a rollercoaster and she felt jangled and spent. So she laughed, and sighed, and rolled her eyes at both of them.  
  
"Then what the hell is going on?" She asked through her breathless, quiet laughs. If there wasn't anything wrong between them, why was something so obviously wrong? She leaned closer and struggled to help him to his feet and over to her [two-seater](https://images.dfs.co.uk/i/dfs/saxon_2h_samson_nutmegcombination_view1?%24v8_3col_dk%24).

As Romi placed Eddie on the two-seater, he looked up at her. He hadn't planned this but it seemed after their spat in his flat and being blasted by her hex that he might be able to say it. He looked at her with his eyes wide and opened his mouth, "I think I like you."

Romi huffed under his weight as she plopped him none-too-gracefully on the couch. "I like you, too, Eddie," she rolled her eyes, worrying maybe she'd rattled him more with her poor shot than she'd originally thought.  
  
Without giving his declaration another thought, she made her way to her kitchen to get him an ice pack for where he'd banged the back of his when he'd fallen. Back in the living room, she sat on the arm of the sofa and pushed him forward gently, placing the ice pack on the back of his head where she figured he needed it most. Her hands were soft on him, not wanting to hurt him more than she already had.

"I guess this has to come out like primary school," he groaned the ice was cold on the back of his head, "I _like_ like you, Romi," he lifted up taking the ice pack from her hand, "it's been going on since before you left for Scotland." He waited for a response as lightning flashed through the windows of the flat.

Romilda's only immediate response to her proclamation was a sharp intake of breath - they sat in her dark living room for a minute, silent, just breathing, him holding her hands. His hands were warm, and hers were cold from the ice. She looked down at him, not wanting to say anything that might ruin the moment - of course, she had feelings for him, but it had been much easier to ignore those feelings and have him in her life as her friend. Romi only ever ruined things, people, she knew that. She was a bad seed. And Eddie was, well at times a little sociopathic, but he was a really good seed, and she knew that.  
  
Keeping her breathing level, Romi suddenly asked, "Is that why you've been so weird lately? So awkward and then disappearing...?" It was as if the thought had only just occurred to her because it had.

He simply nodded. His words would have gotten in the way if he said anything more. She looked at him as if he was a lost cause, a puppy that followed her home and wouldn't leave her alone. He wondered was she was thinking but she could do anything but look at him with that reserved look.

"I..." She started, and then stopped herself. Part of her wanted to tell him everything. Part of her wanted to just tackle him, kiss him already, finally! Part of her wanted to run away. That part, the one that wanted to run, was a very big part of her. The rest of her felt very small under his gaze like he saw right through her to all of these thoughts and parts and he knew them completely.  
  
She tried again, "I..." but again words failed her.  
  
She slid down the arm of the couch, pushing him over with her body, the two of them smushed together on the small sofa. His arm against hers felt electric - it always had in a way but there was a new, heightened awareness - as she stared ahead, terrified to look him in the eye and show him how utterly conflicted she was.

He felt her press against his arm as he slid down the couch he placed an arm around her should balancing the ice pack between the couch and the back of his head. She was always difficult to read and he wished she would use her words but for the moment the question of "what now?" would hang in the dark air of her flat.

When his arm came around her, she couldn't help but sigh that comfortable, content sigh that he seemed to be the only one able to bring out of her. He had that effect on her, even now, in a moment fraught with possibility and impulsivity, he felt calming to her.  
  
"Eddie..." She whisper-whined, rolling her head over so that her face nearly _nuzzled_ his neck, but so that there was still space there, nothing untoward, she felt.

Eddie tensed his neck, she was inches away and he was painfully aware of her presence. He heard her whisper his name and he wanted to look at her but he didn't want her to move from that spot. Instead, he looked ahead into her empty apartment and squeaked out a weak, "Yes?"

She could just shrug, she could ask him to pretend they never had this conversation - Eddie was the sort who would agree. But here was this thing she'd thought she wanted for so long now... He was her person, and somehow he seemed to feel the same way? Then again, he'd said he "liked" her - Romi was pretty confident she was in love with this man. Two very different things. Did he know the depth of her feelings? Did she want him to?  
  
She took a deep breath, felt the warmth blow back at her from hitting his neck. "Do you...?" She asked, her voice still quiet in the darkness of her flat. "Do you know how I feel about you?" There was no way he could, right?

He sighed, "I know you feel something for me but to what extent, I don't know." It came out awkward, it didn't come out as trumpets and a wild confession of his own feelings, he knew she cared for him but he didn't know how deep. "It drives me crazy to hear about you with anyone else," he admitted, "but if you want someone to just smile and nod at the stories then let me know and I will." He didn't want that but he was suddenly serious.

He was so close she swore she could see his pulse point, feel the way his heart beat so rapidly, but then again, maybe that was her own thumping in her ears. "I"m terrible at this," is she could strangle out of her own throat, fear choking her.

"I am too, you know that better than anyone," he was still serious, "would it be terrible to be terrible together?" He kept his voice soft as if they weren't the only ones in the flat and it was a conversation for the two of them.

She sighed, "I don't want to lose you, Eddie..." _That_ was her fear - not that he would hurt her or break her heart or that he wouldn't love her back... She knew what he was capable of, and she'd never blame him for any of that if it _did_ ever happen, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.  
  
"You say you don't know the extent of what I feel but... you know me. Do I do anything halfway?" Her breathing got shallow just then, so close to nearly admitting the strength of her feelings for him. Would he accept her wholeheartedly? Her crazy, her full heart, her intensity? She didn't know, even as much as she knew he didn't judge her, dealing with all of that as a friend was very different than dealing with is as something else.

"You don't," he said feeling silly for answering a rhetorical question, "I won't lie to you and say you won't lose me because that's what even the cheesiest of cheese ball says in desperation, but I'll stand by you even in the craziest of crazy. How does that sound?"

She puffed out a bit of air, a sad little laugh at his line, "It sounds like more than 'like like'," she admitted, her voice growing smaller with every sentence. Did he love her? Had he ever been in love? She wouldn't admit it, she wouldn't make a fool of herself, more than she already had any. They still sat so close, so still.  
  
A thought suddenly came to her - and she couldn't imagine it would be an issue, but still - what if after all this? Fevered confessions, whispered intimacies - they kissed and it was _awful_? Gods, he hadn't even kissed her yet. Didn't all this come after that? Had Romi been doing it backward all these years? She was pretty sure she'd never had a conversation like this before, come to think of it. Just another way Eddie had been a completely new experience for her.

"Want to find out?" Eddie worded it like a challenge. It was more of a 'like like' and he wanted to see how far it could go. There was a voice in the back of his head saying 'Lisa is going to actually kill you' but it became smaller with each word he said but he wanted to know she was in this because if she wasn't then he could just as easily go back through the floo and forget this night happened.

Romilda swallowed, nervous, and looked up at him next to her, her breathing slow and steady despite her heart pounding faster than could possibly be healthy. She licked her lips unconsciously, and nodded, holding her breath now.

He smiled and leaned before his head talked him out of it. He parted his lips slightly and kiss hers hoping only that she would return.

And then he was kissing her and despite the build-up, it took her brain a moment to catch up and react and she kissed him back fiercely - hurt and love and years of intimacy bubbling to the surface as she explored him. They were sitting awkwardly, side by side, and craning their necks painfully, so without breaking contact she rolled, her body now straddling his as a hand came up to run through his curls. She broke the kiss, finally, to just take a breath and she sat back a bit, realizing she had essentially just _climbed_ him, and she chuckled just a little.  
  
It was still dark in her apartment and she wanted to see the look on his face so she called out "Lumos" to her wand, sitting on the coffee table in front of them. It bathed them in a soft light and she couldn't help the way the examined his face, she wanted to see if he felt about this the way she did - if he agreed with her awe, with the way he turned her on, the way she wanted to keep kissing him until his lips were bruised and swollen and he was dizzy.

He grasped her wand hand firmly and slipped it out of her hand placing it on the back of the two-seater. Before Romi could protest, Eddie placed his hand on the back of her neck bringing her back into himself kissing her hard, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth before rolling her to his right straddling her as he began kissing down her neck and back up stopping to kiss her behind her ear.

When he kissed just behind her ear, her toes curled and a little mewl of appreciation and desperation escaped her lips; it tickled in the most delicious way. Her hands pulled at his shirt, as he kissed and bit down her throat, she needed to feel more of him. She knew Eddie had a nice body - they'd been swimming together on summer holidays, she'd seen him shirtless more than once over the years - but she needed, _needed_ to run her hands down his body now, needed to feel his skin against hers.  
  
She broke their kiss to tug his shirt over his head, his curls all awry from her hands - Romi's hands had done that to his gorgeous hair! It was heady, insane, and dizzying, and all they'd done is kiss! She looked him up and down in awe; yup, he definitely had a nice body, just as she'd remembered. She couldn't help herself, reaching out to touch him, pull him back to her, whimpering slightly once more as their lips made contact again.

He felt the shirt rush over his head and through his hair and his heart raced. He could barely breathe and his adrenaline was spiking. He saw the same devilish grin he saw in V-Bar that day as she dangled his shirt about his head. He swiped at the shirt and threw it across the room, his muscles rippling as he let the shirt fly. He ran his hand down her back to her thigh and back up through the back of her shirt and he lifted his body closer to hers. He needed to feel her heat and his combined and as he lifted himself towards her his hand rode her shirt up above her midriff.  
  
He kissed her lips moving down her lips towards her shoulder, exploring every inch of her body with his lips.

Romi nipped his bottom lip just before he moved away from her mouth and she sighed, feeling the warmth of his mouth through her ratty old sweater. She struggled underneath him, not wanting him to stop but needing to get her sweater off at the very least. Finally, she pushed him away just a little bit in frustration and pulled up her sweater, taking her tank top with it. Swiping them over her head, she huffed and threw them across her living room, "Better?" She asked and nodded, answering her own question, "Better" - and now she was underneath her best friend clad in just a bra and her torn jean shorts, and she was nervous. Romi had never been nervous about this sort of thing in her life - not when she lost her virginity to Gwenog Jones, not the first time she and Cormac McLaggen snuck out to the Quidditch Pitch after curfew in school. She looked up at him, her hands moving to the top of his jeans, toying with the cloth there, pulling him to her by it.

Eddie beckoned towards her as she pulled at his belt loops, with one hand he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans leaving them there. She was beautiful and he kissed her neck again moving down over her chest lifting her bra with a free hand. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to tear off her remaining clothes as he unclasped her bra and threw it behind him.

Sweet, sweet relief when he removed her bra - there was just something about that that was hot, and a small quiet voice in the back of her head was impressed that he even knew how to do that - and when one hand came to cover her breast as he leaned over her kissing her again. Her hands came around him again, one pulled at his shoulder, probably leaving a trail of nail marks, the other coming back up to his soft curls. How had she never run her hands through his hair like this before, it was intoxicating?  
  
She pulled back for just a moment to look up at him, feeling weirdly shy in front of him like this, "Should we maybe move to..." She asked, without asking, indicating her bedroom down the hall of her flat. She wasn't sure she should assume - after all, this was her best friend, and he 'like liked' her, but she still wasn't quite sure where they stood or what he wanted from her. These had never been questions she'd cared about when it came to sex, but with Eddie, everything felt different.

"The bedroom?" he asked finishing her sentence, it was two words but it seemed like a paragraph. He voice had gotten quiet, reserved her stare intense. "Yes," he affirmed thinking she was someone that needed more than just an emphatic nod, sitting up and zipping his pants back up, only to keep them from coming back down before making it to the bedroom before kissing her neck a dozen more times.

Eddie kissed her playfully as they raced down her hallway, her flipping on her bedside lamp before tugging at his hand and sitting him on her bed. She stood in front of him, topless, and bent her knees just enough to be at eye level with his zipper. She tugged it back down and, with his help, got him out of his pants, finally. She sat him back down and indicated he should stay there before stepping back long enough to slip out of her jean shorts, leaving just her panties in place.  
  
Eddie sat on the bed in front of her, naked, watching her, and she loved the look in his eyes. Instead of relishing in it though, she pushed him gently so that he lay back on the bed, his legs still over the side, and she got down on her knees, licking her lips in her excitement.  
  
She wondered how crazy, exactly, she could drive him.  
  
She started by licking up his cock slowly, pushing him back down when he shot up in reaction. She shook her head at him, "Nope," and smiled before taking him fully into her mouth.

Eddie placed his hand beneath the pillow tried to keep and still as possible as he watched Romi take his cock fully into her mouth, the only movement he felt being small bucks as her mouth moved up and down the shaft, her hair concealing his view. Slowly pulling a hand out from the pillow he moved it through her hair trying hard not to buck completely down her throat.

When he seemed to lose his tightly-held control and reached a hand into her hair, she purred in pride, the vibration moving through her whole body. She wanted to see him completely lose it, though, there was something powerful in that. Eddie tasted delicious - salty and musky and something... something Eddie. She didn't know it would feel like this, finally being with him, but gods she wanted to make him feel good, wanted to make him happy, and just having him inside her mouth, deep in her throat, was making her wet.  
  
She licked up his shaft once more, giving the tip a chaste kiss, before standing to remove her panties, "Eddie, I really want you, you taste..." She rolled her eyes with a smile and crawled up to him, "You taste incredible."

He watched her climbed up his body slowly, smiling softly. He wanted to run his hands from the nape of her neck down to her hips. He didn't want control anymore, he wanted her. As she climbed, he lifted himself off the mattress, releasing both of his hands from being the pillow and pulled her down into him kissing her again, her lips soft. He released moving down her neck as he twisted his body until she was underneath her. He started as her chin again moving lower with every preceding peck. As he continued lower he bit down hard into her shoulder releasing as he looked up at her with a smirk.

She sighed into his kisses, lying back easily, feeling relaxed and content now - when he bit her she yelped in surprise and sent him a smirk of her own, before pulling him down to her to kiss him fully.  
  
She didn't mean to, but she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I'm in love with you, Eddie," before realizing her mistake and pulling him back to her lips for a brutal kiss. She didn't need to hear his response of how that was too much, too fast, too ridiculous; she didn't need his rejection right now. She just needed him, no matter if he felt the same way or not.  
  
She rolled them over and straddled him, continuing to kiss him fiercely as she let her body take over and broke the kiss just long enough to mutter a wandless spell to turn out her light. Now in the dark, she didn't have to worry about her cheeks burning in embarrassment at her admitted secret, and with his hands on her now, as he pushed himself into her, she sighed again, feeling whole and complete in a way that shocked her more than even her words had.


End file.
